We Love You Wookie
by jongwoonieswife-sj
Summary: Wookie si koki SuJu merasa jenuh dengan kecurangan para Hyung-nya, termasuk Yesung yang awalnya cuek sama dia, namun akhirnya karena sebuah kejadian akhirnya Wookie mendapat pernyataan cinta dari Yesung. bagaimana kelanjutannya...  yaoi...NC17.


**WE LOVE YOU WOOKIE**

Sudah satu minggu ini Ryeowook terus mendapat tugas memasak di rumah. Sebenarnya ia sudah mulai merasa bosan. Entah mengapa hyungnya malas sekali menggantikannya memasak. Mereka beralasan bahwa masakan Wookie lah yg paling enak. Sehingga mereka enggan menggantikannya memasak. Takut yg lain gak mau makan kalau yg masak bukan Wookie.

"Dasar kalian semua curang!" bentak Wookie setiap kali teman - temannya menolak masak.

Hari ini pun ia hanya pergi ke supermarket sendirian. Tak ada mobil yg bisa ia pakai, karena semua dibawa _hyung_nya. Padahal Wookie sedang merasa sangat lelah dan agak sakit kepala. Tapi ia menyembunyikannya. Yesung tdk mau menemaninya,alasannya ia gak enak badan (padahal bohong biar dapet main game bareng Kyu). Wookie hanya bisa menghela nafas saat ia sudah mendapat semua keperluan mingguan mereka. Dengan susah payah ia berjalan pulang sambil membawa empat tas besar belanjaan di kedua tangannya. Karena letak rumah mereka tak begitu jauh, maka Wookie memutuskan untuk jalan kaki pulang siang itu. Sinar matahari begitu terik, membuat keringat Wookie bercucuran membasahi wajah dan badannya. Setiap persimpangan ia berhenti sebentar untuk melemaskan tangannya yg kaku. Lalu kembali ia berjalan tergopoh – gopoh. 'Hmm…sudah dekat' batinnya sambil tersenyum. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya. Namun belum sempat berjalan beberapa langkah ia merasa sangat pusing. Hampir saja ia jatuh. Untunglah ia melihat bangku taman yg kosong di dekat taman. Wookie segera berhenti dan duduk sejenak. Ia meraba – raba sakunya tapi ia tak menemukan handphone nya. "Aish! Knapa aku bisa lupa bawa? " ia menepuk dahinya. 'bagaimana ini? Aku pusing sekali, mana gak ada siapapun yg lewat sini' Wookie bicara sendiri sambil celingukan kanan kiri.

Sekitar setengah jam dia duduk dan memijit-mijit dahinya sendiri untuk menghilangkan pening di kepalanya. Kondisi kesehatannya memang sedang tidak bagus belakangan ini. Sehingga ia tidak bisa sering-sering ikut menjaga restaurant yg telah mereka buka secara patungan. Ya, wookie dan ke 12 teman dekatnya membuka restaurant kecil di kota tempat mereka bersekolah dulu. Uang dikumpulkan secara patungan dan mereka bergantian menjaganya. Sedangkan Wookie sudah beberapa hari tidak ikut menjaga karena kesibukannya di rumah.

Wookie akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang. Setelah ia berjalan terhuyung – huyung karena kepalanya berat, akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu rumahnya.

'Tok! Tok! Tok!' dengan sisa tenaganya ia mengetuk pintu. Terdengar suara orang berlari kearah pintu. Kemudian pintu dibuka oleh Yesung.

" Aaa…..sudah pulang? " tanya Yesung tanpa melihat kondisi Wookie.

" Ne….aku …pu…lang!" jawab Wookie terpatah – patah dan…

Bruk! Ia jatuh pingsan. Untung saja Yesung segera menangkap tubuhnya, sehingga ia tidak ambruk ke lantai.

"Siapa saja…! Cepat kesini…!" Yesung berteriak kencang. Membuat yang lain berhamburan keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Heechul dan Hangeng bersamaan.

"Kenapa teriak!" Kyu dan Sungmin berlarian ke arah mereka.

Yesung hanya terduduk diam memangku Wookie yg pingsan. Air matanya mulai menitik. Ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya.

"Ada apa denganmu Wookie?" tanyanya pada Wookie sambil terisak.

"Ayo, kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit. Apa dia terluka Yesung?" kata Heechul panic.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Ia pingsan karena kelelahan. Kita yg tidak pernah membantunya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Sehingga ia selalu memaksakan diri. Ini salahku! Aku menolak mengantarnya belanja tadi" Yesung terus terisak.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Ayo kita bawa dia ke kamar." Ajak Kyu.

Yesung membopong tubuh mungil Wookie ke kamar mereka berdua. Ia rebahkan Wookie sambil di usap-usap dahinya.

Sementara yang lain sibuk membereskan belanjaan yg berserakan. Mereka membagi tugas membersihkan rumah hari ini.

"Aku menyesal dengan kejadian belakangan ini, Kyu" kata Sungmin tiba – tiba.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" tanya Kyu tak mengerti.

"Kita sudah memperlakukan Wookie tidak adil. Kita hanya bermain-main, sedang dia sibuk membersihkan rumah dan memasak untuk kita. Terkadang, aku melihatnya memasak sambil menangis. Karena ia terlalu lelah. Tapi ia sabar, karena dia menyayangi kita semua." Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

Kyu manggut- manggut. Heechul dan Hangeng pun termenung sejenak.

"Ayo! Kita kerjakan semuanya bersama. Kita beri Wookie - hyung kejutan. Jangan biarkan ia lelah dan menangis karena kita." Teriak Kyu.

"Neeeee…!" mereka berseru bersamaan.

Hari itu Yesung terus menerus memandangi Wookie yg masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ia sengaja tidak membangunkannya. Karena ia tahu Wookie lelah dan ia butuh tidur yg banyak. Sementara yg lain mengerjakan tugas yang biasa dikerjakan oleh Wookie.

"Kami pulaaangg…."

Leeteuk, Kangin, Siwon, Kibum, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Shindong pulang. Mereka masuk rumah dengan berhamburan.

"Ssssstttt…." Heechul mendelik sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mereka semua terdiam bengong. Tak ada yang mengerti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk.

Lalu Heechul menjelaskan semua kejadian siang tadi. Mereka manggut – manggut mengerti. Saat mereka beranjak hendak menjenguk Wookie, Hangeng datang dan melarang mereka.

"Jangan…biarkan mereka berdua dulu. Jangan diganggu, Wookie belum sadar dari pingsannya. Dia sangat lelah." Jelas Hangeng.

"Ayo….sebaiknya kita selesaikan pekerjaan ini sebelum dia bangun" ajak Heechul.

*Dikamar Ye-Wook*

"Wookie-ah….kenapa kau belum sadar juga. Ini sudah hampir jam makan malam. Apa kau tidak lapar?" Yesung bicara sambil memegang tangan Wookie erat. Dia masih menangis.

"Hmmmhhh….." tiba – tiba Wookie mendesah. Tangannya bergerak – gerak. Ia berusaha membuka matanya.

Yesung yang sedang terisak dalam tangisnya terkejut. Ia melihat wajah Wookie.

"Jangan. Jangan dipaksakan bagun kalau memang masih lelah." Ia menahan tubuh Wookie agar tidak terbangun.

"Hyung…..kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Wookie lemah.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat khawatir padamu. Kalau sakit kenapa tidak bilang?" jawab Yesung sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Aku tidak sakit Hyung. Aku hanya lelah saja" jawabnya lemah.

"Sudahlah Wookie. Apa kau mau makan sekarang?" tanya Yesung sembari mengecup manis dahi Wookie.

" Ia Hyung. Aku, sangat lapar. Tapi aku harus masak dulu. Apa yang lain sudah pulang.?"tanya Wookie.

"Iya. Semua menunggumu di bawah. Mereka juga khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Kau tak usah masak. Teman- teman sudah masak untuk kita."jawab Yesung sambil memeluk Wookie hangat.

"Maafkan aku Hyung" kata Wookie tiba – tiba.

"Hmm…? Untuk apa? Seharusnya aku yg minta maaf padamu. Aku tidak memperhatikanmu. Kau jadi sakit begini" jawab Yesung tersenyum. Dipeluknya Wookie.

"Seharusnya aku tidak sakit. Kau jadi menangis gara – gara aku. Maaf hyung." kata Wookie lagi.

Kemudian Yesung melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya wajah Wookie yang pucat. Dibelainya wajah itu. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wookie. Wookie agak kaget juga dengan tatapan Yesung. Tapi dia hanya bisa terdiam dan bengong tak mengerti. Pelan tapi pasti, Yesung lalu mencium bibir Wookie dengan lembut. Wookie hanya pasif. Ia tak menolak namun tak juga membalasnya. Sesaat kemudian Yesung menghentikan ciumannya.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Kenapa kau menciumku hyung. Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku?, bukannya kau menyukai Kyu?" tanya Wookie berkaca – kaca.

"Kyu? Jadi kau selama ini salah paham tentang aku dan Kyu. Kyu kan sudah pacaran dengan Sungmin. Apa kau tak tahu?" jawab Yesung dengan tampang bingung. "Sejak dulu, aku hanya menyayangimu Wookie-ah" sambungnya.

"Be-benarkah hyung? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?" tanya Wookie dengan tampang pabbo-nya.

"Iya Wookie, aku sayang padamu. Aku sangat sayang padamu." Jawab yesung sambil memeluk Wookie.

"Benarkah? Kau serius hyung?" tanya Wookie berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja. Sudah sejak lama. Aku selalu memikirkanmu Wookie ku" jawab Yesung sembari mengecup pipi Wookie.

"Aku juga menyayangimu hyung. Sangat." Jawab Wookie tersipu.

"Sebaiknya kita turun dan makan. Supaya yg lain tidak khawatir lagi." Kemudian Yesung menggendong Wookie turun. Semua yang menunggu terbengong. Menatap mereka penuh tanya.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi? Ada apa dengan kalian?" Shindong bertanya kebingungan.

"Seperti yg kalian lihat, Wookie dan aku saling menyayangi. Kami sudah resmi." Jawab Yesung sambil menurunkan Wookie dari gendongannya.

Wookie hanya tertunduk malu. Wajahnya masih sangat pucat karena ia baru sadar. Kemudian Kangin mendekati Wookie.

"Kau baik – baik saja kan Wookie-ah? Apa masih ada yang sakit?" Kangin memegang pipi Wookie karena sengaja ingin memanas – manasi Yesung. Yesung memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Namun ia diam saja, toh Kangin kan sudah ada Leeteuk-hyung. Dia tidak akan macam – macam.

"Hyung sayang, jangan kerja terlalu lelah ya. Hyung kan malaikat di rumah ini. Kalau hyung sakit, aku tidak akan tenang" lalu Kyu juga mulai membelai rambut wookie. Dan wookie semakin tertunduk malu. Pipinya memerah. Sementara Yesung semakin panas. Tapi ia masih tetap diam saja. Berusaha sabar terhadap teman – temannya ini. "mereka mulai genit" pikir Yesung kesal. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja.

Siwon dan Donghae yg memperhatikan sikap Yesung pun ikut mengerjainya.

Siwon mulai, "Wookie, ini aku ambilkan kau makanan. Kau harus makan banyak sekarang agar cepat sembuh"

"Biar aku saja yang menyuapimu ya?" Donghae berulah.

Yesung semakin panas. Ia mulai tak tahan melihat kekasihnya digerayangi. Ia melihat Kangin masih membelai wajah wookie. Kyu juga semakin menjadi, ia memeluk wookie dari belakang kursinya. Sedangkan para kekasih mereka hanya tersenyum melihat pasangannya merayu Wookie. Yesung pun tak sanggup menahan cemburunya. Ia memukul meja tiba – tiba…..

"Duuaaakk…..!..."

Semua yang sedang merayu Wookie mendadak menoleh kearahnya. Yesung melotot ke arah Wookie. Wookie semakin tertunduk. Ia tak berani menatap Yesung.

Teman – temannya mengerti akan kecemburuan Yesung. Kemudian Kangin mendorong Yesung agar duduk di sebelah Wookie.

"Yesung, jangan terlalu cemburu pada kami. Kau kan tahu kami hanya bercanda saja kan?" terang Kangin.

"Tapi sikap kalian tadi keterlaluan. Apa kalian sengaja ingin membuatku kesal!" tanya Yesung marah.

"Jangan terlalu diambil hati hyung. Kami hanya ingin ikut menyayangi Wookie-mu" jelas Kyu.

"Tapi….kau tadi…"

"Sudahlah hyung. Jangan marah. Mereka hanya ingin perhatian padaku saja. Aku tetap mencintaimu hyung" Wookie buka suara. Walau masih tak berani menatap Yesung.

Kemudian digenggamnya tangan wookie. Dibelainya wajah mungil Wookie yang halus. Sejurus kemudian dikecupnya bibir wookie dengan cepat.

"Hahahahaha…." Semua tertawa melihat kekonyolan Ye-Wook couple malam itu.


End file.
